


Picture Perfect

by Peridaniel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridaniel/pseuds/Peridaniel
Summary: Scorpia wants to take the perfect couple selfie with Catra.





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all. For the month of May, I'm gonna be doing this 30 day otp challenge thing. Hope you enjoy. Credit to WyomingParmesan for the challenge prompts, go read her fics for this, too!
> 
> For this one, Catradora is my main ship for Catra, but I just really couldn't stop imagining Scorpia and Catra in this situation. Hope you like!

It had been a long day at school for Catra. But at least was Wednesday, the only day of the week she didn't have any practices after school, and she couldn't wait to get home, lay in bed, and-

"Catraaaaa!" 

Catra closed her locker to see Scorpia standing right next to it, with the same sickeningly cheerful face she always had whenever they were around each other. 

"Um, hey, Scorpia," she greeted a bit awkwardly, surprised at the sudden presence. "What's up?"

"Well, I've been thinking," Scorpia began. "We've been, y'know, girlfriends for almost three months now, and even though it hasn't been that long, I think we're truly meant for each other." 

"Ok, where are you going with this?" Catra asked. 

"I just think we should, y'know, do something to solidify our love," she replied. "Something to truly set our relationship in stone." 

Catra's face turned bright red. "Um... what?" 

"We should take a couple selfie to post on Instagram!" 

"Oh, thank god," Catra said under her breath. "I mean, um, yea. Yea, let's take a couple selfie." 

"Glad you agree!" Scorpia chirped. She pulled out her phone and opened the camera app. Pulling Catra close, she took the picture. However, she frowned a bit at the results when she opened the image up. 

"What's the matter?" asked Catra. 

"This environment isn't selfie-worthy," Scorpia replied. "We need to go somewhere else. Somewhere with more aesthetic. Let's go!" 

"Scorpia, I need to get home," Catra said. 

"Come on, it'll only take a couple seconds," Scorpia said back, already walking down the hallway. Catra released a small sigh and followed her.

Scorpia led Catra out one of the doors on the side of the school and onto a grassy clearing soaking in the sunlight. "This is the perfect spot for a couple selfie," she said. She pulled Catra close in the same position they were in before and took the picture again. 

"Is it good now?" asked Catra. 

"Hmmm..." Scorpia looked at the picture, studying it closely. "It's better, but there's too much light. Let's try again, but from a different angle." 

"Okay..." Catra said, beginning to grow annoyed. 

Same thing again. Picture was taken, Scorpia looked dissatisfied.

"What's wrong this time?" Catra asked, her annoyance slipping into her voice. 

"Now there's not enough light," replied Scorpia. "Maybe this isn't a good place after all. Come on, let's get closer to the building. Can't go wrong with that brick wall aesthetic!" 

Catra groaned a bit and followed her partner back to the building. They stopped in front of the wall near the door, and took yet another picture. 

As was the case for the previous attempts, Scorpia looked bothered by the way the picture turned out. 

"What the hell is wrong with it now?" Catra asked a bit more aggressively than intended. 

Scorpia jumped a bit at the sudden shout, before looking hurt and mumbling in reply, "I thought it looked a bit dark. Sorry." 

"No, no, I'm sorry," Catra said softly. "We can take another one if you want, or something." 

"No, it's fine, Catra," Scorpia said. "I'll post one of them that we have. I just wanted to make us look perfect." 

"Come on, Scorpia," Catra said with a smirk. "We always look perfect." 

"You're absolutely right!" Scorpia smiled widely and tinkered with her phone for a minute before saying, "I posted all of them. We look so cute!" 

Catra looked at them and smiled. The post was captioned, _Selfies with my wildcat_ with two heart emojis. Catra gave Scorpia a peck on the cheek. "We really do look cute."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that. If you did, stick around because this isn't the last She Ra fic in this challenge. I've also got Glimmadora, Catradora, Merfuma, Pertrapta, Glow, Spintossa, and Seamista fics in line for some of the prompts, so something for every shipper (let's be real, its impossible to not multiship in this fandom). 
> 
> So that's all, and again, check out WyomingParmesan's 30 day otp stuff. Later!


End file.
